


soft serenades

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft serenades

                “Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know,” Louis sings into Liam’s ear, his tone as husky and seductive as always but Liam brushes him off. He’s not falling for Louis’s tricks of singing seductive (or offensive) lyrics in his ear. Especially not since the last time when he wouldn’t stop until Liam was bright red and actually choking on air from embarrassment at the things that Louis was whispering into his ear.

                This is not going to be one of those times.

                Louis leans in the second Liam pushes him away and he presses his lips to Liam’s ear, grinning slightly as he continues on with the song. “Boy, I’m gonna show you how we do it and we start real slow,” he whispers into Liam’s ear and his hand presses against Liam’s side, sliding down rather ridiculously low until Liam grabs it and holds it tightly in his to make sure that Louis doesn’t try that again.

                “Really, Lou, stop,” Liam half-whines as he nudges Louis back again, less pushy this time. “I’m trying to work here.”

                “You just put your lips together and you come real close,” Louis replied before he sat back and grinned. “And then you open your mouth and suck my cock.”

                “Louis,” Liam responds in a judging tone before he focuses his attention back on his laptop. He’s been trying to scroll through twitter and follow a few new fans since it’s been one of those days that he tries to please everyone.

                Unfortunately that also means that Louis expects to be pleased as well, so when he pushes Liam’s laptop aside (ignoring the absolutely scandalized “ _Louis_!” that Liam lets out as a girl he’d just followed gets unfollowed immediately) and climbs into Liam’s lap, Liam just lets out a loud sigh of frustration and adoration.

                “What do you want, Louis?” he finally asks and he can practically see Louis mentally adding another tick to his ‘win Liam’s attention’ chart.

                “I want you to blow my whistle, baby,” Louis responds before he grins. Liam merely chuckles in response and ruffles Louis’s hair affectionately. “Can you blow my whistle?”

                “No, Lou,” Liam replies before he smiles at him. “Now get off my lap. I’ve got work to do.”

                In response, Louis shifts closer to Liam and presses his face into Liam’s hair, his nose gently nudging its way along Liam’s scalp. “You’re always working, Li. You need a break.”

                “Can’t take a break. You know that,” Liam responds as he gently wraps his arms around Louis, figuring that if Louis isn’t going to move then he can at least do something with his arms and participate in this ridiculously spontaneous cuddle session that sparked from an inappropriate lyric whispering one. “I’ve got to keep the fans happy.”

                “The fans are happy,” Louis responds and he shifts, his fingers gently running through Liam’s hair now. “They’re happy and we’re doing a billion shows okay? Just…sit back and relax for once, okay? Stop being so serious and just breathe for a moment.”

                “There’s-“ But Louis cuts Liam off before he can say any more by pressing his fingers to Liam’s lips, effectively shushing him so that he says nothing else on the matter.

                “Sit back and take some time to yourself, Payne, and that’s an order,” Louis tells him softly before he smiles at him with that smile that’s special, the one that he only reserves for the boys when he’s feeling particularly fond of them all or is in one of his moods, so Liam just has to ask.

                “What’s got you in such a wonderful mood today?” he questions once Louis removes his fingers from Liam’s mouth.

                “I already told you,” he responds cheerfully. “Can you blow my whistle, baby?”

                Liam laughs in response before he reaches up and places his hand gently on Louis’s cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. “No, but I can say thank you.”

                “For what?” Louis responds and he honestly sounds as confused as he looks.

                “I dunno. For telling me to take a break?” Louis breaks out into a full-blown grin before he wraps his arms around Liam and hugs him tightly. “I guess that means you’re welcome?” Liam asks a little breathlessly before he laughs. “Thanks, Lou.”

                “No problem,” Louis responds before he shifts and presses his lips against Liam’s ear, mouthing it slightly before he softly giggles into Liam’s ear. “Are you sure you won’t blow my whistle?” he murmurs and Liam just tightens his grip on Louis’s waist in response.


End file.
